The affect you have on me
by locketbug
Summary: Mitchie was in a almost fatal accident. She lost her mother and her memory. She took her 12 year old cousin, Lillie to a connect 3 concert and Shane remembers Mitchie. He tells Mitchie about Camp Rock and Mitchie tells him about the accident. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction... hope you like it.**

**Mitchie went to camp rock when she was 14. Thats where she met Caitlyn, Shane, Jason and this story she is now 16, Shane is 18, Nate 16, Jason 21 and Caitlyn is 16.  
Sorry that this chapter is Really short. Hope you like it.****  
**

MitchiePOV

_flashback_

_''Mitchie just give me your phone!'' Connie shouted, wanting to look at Mitchie but she had too keep her eyes on the road.  
''No! If you're going to take me to Aunt Clarissa's then i am keeping my phone with me!'' I shouted back. My mom personally thinks I spend to much time on my phone. I mean, I'm only texting Shane. __We havn't seen each other since Camp Rock about 8 months ago.  
''Why?'' She said, her voice toned down quite a bit.  
''Because shes boring!'' I said in a 'duh' voice. ''Atleast let me have something to do. Mom I miss Shane. And as much as I love Aunt Clarissa she bores me. All she does is cry about Dave and how he was 'The love of her life!', well if he was the love of her life he wouldnt of left her for some tall blonde bimbo!'' Dave was her boyfriend for 1 1/2 years.  
__''Mitchie! don't say that, one day that could happen to yo-''  
Next thing I know I open my eyes to see that I'm lying in a hospital bed throbbing in pain.  
_

_''Where am I?'' I said confused. I saw some doctors runnin towards me with smiles on there faces.  
''You're finally awake!'' One of the doctors said. He was around 30-35. Dark hair and short.  
''Who are you?'' I was scared, all these people I don't know surrounding me.  
__''We are doctors. you got into a serious accident with your mother. luckily you made it but your moter didn't. but i seems you have amnesia.''  
_

_end of flashback_

I was now in tears just thinking about it. The door slowly creeked open, I quickly wiped my tears away then looked towards the door to see and overly excited Lillie.  
Lillie was my cosin. I had to stay with her and Aunt Clarissa ever since the accident 2 years ago.  
''Mitchie guess what!'' she screeched. Before I had the chance to say anything she fineshed her sentence. ''We won front row seats and backstage passes to a Connect 3 concert!''  
We screamed togethor for a while. We were pretty close besides the 4 year age difference.  
''when?'' I asked after we calmed down a bit.  
''tomorow night, 6:30- 9!'' I screamed again. ''Come on we need to chose our outfits!''

**the next day at 6 oclock.**

ShanePOV

We arrived at the areana at 6 oclock. We were already late so we ran quickly to get dressed and go to sound check. Once that finished the statuim was now flooded with people. The lights dimmed down. That was my cue. I ran onto stage. I was halfway through singing paranoid when I noticed a certain brown, curly headed girl sitting in the audience. When she noticed I was staring she turned and blushed. Only then had I realised I stopped sining. For the first time in years I ran of the stage because of embarressment. I heard Nate call after me and Jason say, ''we will be right back, we are having some... ughh, technical difficalties.'' Then they appeared infront of me and I heard the crowd gossiping.  
'' What was that all about man?'' Nate shouted at me.  
''She... I.. ugh, Mitchie... Camp... sing.. final jam...'' I stutterd.  
''English please'' Nate replyed.  
''It's Mitchie, she is in the audience. I havn't spoken to her in over 2 3/4 years! Why is she here if she wouldnt even respond to my calls!'' I was nearly in tears.  
''BETRAYEL!'' Shouted Jason. For some reason the audience went quiet after that. ''Well that was weird...''  
''Oh I'm stupid. Lets just goback on stage'' I said.  
After that little... incident the concert didnt go nearly as well as it should of. I really couldnt be bothered to do meet and greet. so Jason and Nate just did it. 

NatePOV.

We went to go do meet and greet since Shane couldn't be bothered. We got some pretty strange gifts today. Someone bought me a iPod, that had been smashed. Aslo 2 girls got into a fist fight of who got to stand next to Jason, so I was pushed out of the photo comepletly so they could stand either side. But one bubble girl stood out. She was about 12, she wanted to go home because Shane wasn't at meet and greet. But her sister or cousin whoever she was wanted a photo.  
''Hello.'' I said not looking up at her. ''do you wan't a picture?'' Then I decided to look up. ''Mitchie!...Mitchie... MITCHIE!'' First I was happy to see her then not sure then mad because of her ignoring Shane's calls and making him go back to the misurable bastard he was 3 years ago. She looked kinda scared yet happy I knew her name.  
''How do you know my name?'' she asked confused.  
''You went to camp rock, about 3 years ago. You changed Shane Gray, but then you have been ignoring his calls for the past 2 1/2 years and he turned back into the misurable git he was back then.''  
I glared at her. She looked shocked, like I knew something she didn't want anyone to know but also angry because I said that. ''Why did you do that?''  
''I dont know what you're on about. come on Lillie lets leave...''  
''No wait!'' I called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I am sooo sorry for not updating! My coputer broke and cant be fixed so I wont be able to update much. Sorry. And thank you for everyone who reviewed :) its means a lot.**

Mitchies POV

I turned around, I was regretting this day so far. ''yes?'' I said, unsure of what else to say.

Nate smiled then hugged me. ''I know we dont know each other too well, but, im so happy to see you! Come with me and well go see Shane.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I am sooo sorry for not updating! My coputer broke and cant be fixed so I wont be able to update much. Sorry. And thank you for everyone who reviewed :) its means a lot.**

Mitchies POV

I turned around, I was regretting this day so far. ''yes?'' I said, unsure of what else to say.

Nate smiled then hugged me. ''I know we dont know each other too well, but, im so happy to see you! Come with me and well go see Shane.


End file.
